1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for ejecting circuit boards from circuit board connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In producing electronic circuit boards it is typical after final assembly of each circuit board that the circuit board be subjected to an electrical test. Such testing is done by plugging the circuit board into a conventional connector which connector has terminals connected to appropriate test circuitry. When a person has many circuit boards to test and is under time pressure, removal of the circuit board from the connector after completion of tests can be a burdensome task and in certain instances can result in deformations of the board and/or the connector which may damage either the board or the test equipment.